Keegoisan Tuan Prince
by wind scarlett
Summary: Sepenuhnya terinspirasi dengan pertukaran tubuh Sanji, Nami, dan kru lainnya dari kisah Punk Hazard. T untuk kata-kata kasar dan adegan yang agak nakal. Sanji/Nami/Luffy.
1. Chapter 663 dan 664

**Catatan: **fic terjemahan yang sepenuhnya terinspirasi oleh Kisah Punk Hazard tentang pertukaran tubuh Sanji, Nami, dan lainnya, sekaligus dijadikan hadiah buat Eleamaya dan yang nulis karena kita berdua sebentar lagi mau ulang tahun, hahaha. Okelah, selamat membaca, ya!

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Keegoisan Tuan Prince  
**

* * *

**Chapter 663-664  
**

**.**

**.**

**Mandi**

"Aku agak berkeringat, nih." Sanji tersenyum nakal sembari membuka jubah hitam hangat yang menutupi tubuh barunya yang seksi. "Boleh tidak kalau aku mandi~?"

"Ajak kita bareng-bareng, dong!" Usopp dan Brook langsung menanggapi omongan Sanji. Mata mereka semua berubah menjadi bentuk hati dalam beberapa detik. "Dengan senang hati kami akan membantu membasuh punggungmu yang sek—"

_BUAKKKK! PLAKKK! BUAGHHH!_

"Kita semua hampir mati beku di sini! Beraninya kau memikirkan ide sinting seperti itu?" Nami berteriak keras, meneriaki tubuh-tubuh sekarat yang terkapar di atas bebatuan es. Tentu saja, mereka semua masih berada di sisi pulau beku dengan suhu luar biasa dingin.

"Shishishi…" Luffy tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Zoro dan Robin saling memandang tanpa berkata apa-apa, seolah saling mengerti satu sama lainnya. Yang paling sibuk pastilah Chopper, ia tak punya pilihan selain menolong orang-orang berpikiran mesum tersebut.

"Anak-anak, dengar baik-baik!" Franky menasihati para anak-anak berukuran raksasa di sekeliling mereka semua. "Cepat tumbuh dewasa dan jadilah ORANG MESUM!"

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Menerima Panggilan Alam**

Sanji menarik napas dalam-dalam, melirik ke arah Nami tercinta, yang kini sama sekali tidak terlihat imut-imut dalam tubuh besi Franky. Bagaimanapun, cintanya tidak mungkin berkurang hanya karena hal itu. "Aku sangat ingin buang air kecil, tapi aku tahu aku pasti akan _sekalian_ mengintip organ tubuh lainnya yang sepertinya amat sangat menggairahka—"

"Hentikan!" Nami memicingkan kedua matanya, lalu menggertakkan giginya dengan sangat kesal. _Dari semua orang di sini, kenapa harus Sanji yang mendapatkan tubuhnya? _"Baiklah! Biar aku yang mengurusmu!"

"Maksudnya…" Sanji tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _Nami akan membantunya buang air kecil, begitukah? Nami akan menyentuhnya di daerah itu, bukan?_

"Berhenti mimisan sewaktu kau berada di dalam tubuhku!" Nami berteriak dengan sangat marah. "Kau ini sangat menjengkelkan!"

"Ara…" Robin dengan cepat menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah di buku sambil terus mengamati keduanya yang berjalan sangat cepat ke arah gua tak berpenghuni di dekat sana. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas desahan Sanji dengan suara Nami yang sangat menggoda, diikuti oleh teriakan penuh amarah Franky.

"Hentikan ekspresi menjijikkan itu, Sanji-kun!"

**.**

**.**

**Harapan Nami**

"Luffy, kau pernah bilang kau akan menjagaku selamanya." Nami berkata dengan nada yang lembut kepada kaptennya. Rupanya dia sudah sangat putus asa dan tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi selain Sanji yang akan terus menggunakan tubuhnya demi kepentingannya sendiri.

"Hah? Masak sih?" Luffy terus saja mengorek hidungnya. "Kalau kau bilang begitu…"

"Bantu kembalikan tubuhku, ya? Minta Trafalgar Law agar aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku yang seksi dan sangat menarik seperti dulu, ya?" Nami terus saja meminta Luffy, berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hmm…"

"Meminta Luffy dengan tingkah genit dan mata berbinar-binar dalam tubuh Franky itu sangat menjijikkan, Nami." Usopp langsung protes tidak setuju. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatmu—"

Usopp tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Nami telah mengirimnya dalam tidur panjang tanpa akhir.

**.**

**.**

**Harapan Sanji**

"Aku akan meminta Law agar dia mengembalikan kalian semua ke tubuh masing-masing!" cetus Luffy dengan keras lalu hendak berlari ke arah depan saat Sanji dengan sangat mendadak menahan lengannya. "Hah?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" suara Sanji terdengar sangat gemetar dan pelan seperti nyaris menangis. "Aku sama sekali belum menikmati tubuh ini!"

"Tapi, Nami menyuruhku… menikmati apa?"

"Aku akan memasak apapun untukmu!" Sanji meminta—setengah memohon kepada Luffy. "Tunggu sampai aku memuaskan diriku dulu!"

"Apa itu maksudnya?" Nami berteriak dari kejauhan. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa dia mendatangi kapten dan koki gila yang sedang berdiskusi hal yang tidak wajar mengenai tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan tubuhku, katakan!"

"Nafsu sudah mengambil alih isi otaknya." Zoro berkomentar dengan nada datar. "Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lagi."

Usopp mengangguk di sebelah si ahli pedang. "Yah, dia bajingan yang beruntung."

**.**

**.**

**Kecemburuan sang Rival**

"Bisa tidak kau hentikan ulahmu yang menjijikkan itu?" Zoro berkata sembari mengibaskan salah satu pedangnya ke udara. Udara yang dingin dan basah seperti ini bisa merusak benda kesayangannya, pikirnya getir. Dan tentu saja, melihat Sanji yang sepertinya sangat menikmati pertukaran tubuh dengan Nami membuatnya muak.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap tubuhmu juga ikut tertukar, begitu?" tanya Sanji dengan nada menyebalkan. "Kepala Lumut, kau ini memang orang yang munafik."

"HEI, A-APA MAKSUDMU BICARA BEGITU?" Zoro langsung naik darah begitu Sanji membalas kata-katanya. Rasanya tak sudi disebut munafik oleh orang mesum dan menjijikkan semacam itu. Lagipula apa dasarnya sehingga ia dapat dikatakan munafik?

"Diam-diam kau berharap tubuhmu ditukar dengan Robin bukan?"

"Jangan berkata sembarangan, alis keriting! Memangnya siapa yang ingin tubuhnya ditukar dengan—"

"Sepertinya asyik juga…" mendadak Robin sudah berada di belakang kedua pria itu, lalu mengerling ke arah Zoro yang wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. "Sesekali aku juga ingin bertelanjang dada seperti dirimu."

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Hatinya Berhenti Berdetak**

Sanji tahu bahwa hatinya telah menjadi milik Nami saat pertama kali ia menatap gadis berambut oranye itu di Restoran Baratie, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah Nami juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Sejauh ini ia telah berulang kali menyelamatkan Nami, memanjakannya seperti layaknya seorang putri, dan melakukan berbagai hal demi Nami tercinta. Tetap saja, Nami sama sekali tidak pernah menyatakan apa-apa mengenai hubungan mereka. _Tunggu, memangnya mereka pernah punya hubungan?_

Bagaimanapun juga, saat terperangkap dalam tubuh Nami, Sanji dapat merasakan beberapa reaksi spontan dari tubuh gadis itu. Detak jantung Nami selalu bergerak lebih cepat saat dirinya—atau Nami—berada di dekat Luffy. Sanji menggigit rokoknya dengan rasa frustrasi yang membuncah di dadanya, kemudian menghela napas. _Oh, harusnya aku sudah bisa memperkirakan hal ini… betapa bodohnya aku…_

"Sanji, apa kau sakit?" suara yang sopan dan halus menegurnya dari belakang. Chopper sedang menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian dalam tubuh aslinya. Sanji tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rambut pirangnya ternyata sekemilau itu, dan suaranya yang cukup berat dapat sebegitu memengaruhinya. Namun, yang sedang terjadi terhadap dirinya memang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. "Kau terlihat pucat."

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dalam dadanya. _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"Biar kuperiksa suhu tubuhmu, mungkin saja kau terkena flu…" ketika Chopper yang tengah berada dalam tubuh Sanji menyentuh keningnya, Sanji tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona pink yang mendadak muncul di wajah cantik Nami. Ketegangan dan denyut jantung yang menggila di dalam dadanya terlalu bermasalah. _Apakah itu reaksi Nami bila berada di dekatnya?_

Sanji tersenyum bahagia. Yah, tentu saja dia merasa senang. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan sendiri. Ya, hanya satu hal kecil yang tidak berarti.

"Aku paham Sanji, sepertinya kau agak…"

"Boleh tidak kita main dokter-dokteran di gua sebelah sana~?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih telah membaca kisah yang satu ini. Silahkan menanti chapter selanjutnya, oke?  
**

**Komentar/flame kalau sempat, ya~!  
**


	2. Chapter 668

**Catatan: **biasanya memang jarang sekali update selang waktu sebentar tapi tak apalah, hehehe. Makasih banyak buat yang telah komentar, ya~! Kalau ada request, pertanyaan, dan apalah kalau bisa login biar dapat dibalas. Selamat membaca bagian dua, semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Keegoisan Tuan Prince**

* * *

**Chapter 668**

**.**

**.**

**Hati**

Ketika Trafalgar Law mengajukan usul untuk menjalin kerja sama dengan Kelompok Topi Jerami, Chopper dan Franky mendapatkan tubuh mereka kembali, sedangkan Nami terpaksa berpindah ke dalam tubuh Sanji. Law dengan angkuh menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya bisa mengembalikan tubuh Nami bila Sanji yang memiliki tubuhnya berada di sana.

"Menyebalkan, ke mana sih si bodoh itu sekarang? Aku sangat ingin kembali ke tubuh semula." Nami berseloroh dengan kesal sambil menopang dagunya yang ditumbuhi jenggot tipis nan macho.

"Paling tidak kau 'kan sekarang punya jenggot," sahut Usopp sambil terkikik pelan. Luffy yang berdiri di dekat Nami langsung berguling-guling di atas es sambil tertawa keras, Franky tertawa lebar sambil bergaya mesum tanpa celana, dan Chopper masih bisa terbahak-bahak dengan tubuh yang sulit digerakkan. Bahkan pun Robin ikut tertawa dengan anggun.

"Tertawa saja terus sampai puas!" Nami berteriak kesal. "Kalian memang tidak punya hati!"

Tidak jauh dari sana Smoker bersin berkali-kali, membuat semua bawahannya kaget. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Menerima Panggilan Alam II**

Nami menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat pilu, berpikir kenapa nasib tega mempermainkannya sedemikian rupa. Tapi sungguh, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin sekali buang air kecil, tapi itu 'kan berarti ia harus membuka celana dan memegang… _ughhhhh, ini benar-benar keterlaluan! _Nami menggeleng dengan keras. _Bisa tidak setelah membuka retsleting ia langsung tutup mata dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir?_

"Mau pipis, ya?" Luffy mendadak muncul di sebelahnya dengan keceriaan seperti biasa.

"Apa sih maksudmu!" pekik Nami tegang dengan suara bariton Sanji, heran karena tumben sekali Luffy mampu menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. "Aku tidak… ahh ehh… bukan begitu…"

"Mau pipis ya pipis saja!" lanjut Luffy lagi sambil tertawa, membuat wajah Nami langsung memerah dengan dahsyat antara malu, marah, dan terhina sudah bercampur menjadi satu sehingga tidak jelas lagi apa yang ia sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Usopp yang tengah buang air kecil di balik batu langsung menyambung dengan omongan Luffy barusan, "Nami, kalau tidak dipegangi nanti bisa membasahi celana!"

"KALIAN SEMUA INI SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN!"

**.**

**.**

**Ukuran Fantastis**

"Kenapa denganmu?" Robin membangunkan Nami yang baru saja bangun dari pingsan. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ada apa ini? A-aku baru saja bermimpi?" Nami berusaha bangkit, kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Dirabanya keningnya pelan-pelan. Ada benjolan besar di sana. "A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Robin tersenyum pelan agak misterius, "kau terpeleset dan terantuk batu besar di sana setelah buang air kecil. Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Sial, ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi.

Pertukaran tubuh dengan Franky dan Sanji sepenuhnya hanyalah khayalannya semata. Dan ukuran Sanji yang baru saja terpaksa ia lihat barusan bukanlah kenyataan. _Mana mungkin Sanji memiliki ukuran… sungguh mimpi yang sangat aneh. _Lagipula, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia memimpikan ukuran Sanji, sih? Yang mesum hanya Franky dan Sanji. Ia hanyalah wanita muda cantik yang anggun dan realistis, sama sekali tidak ada kadar kemesuman dalam dirinya.

"Memang ada yang sangat mengejutkanmu, ya?" Robin tersenyum dengan penuh arti kepada Nami, lalu beranjak dengan santai dari sana. "Sepertinya bertukar tubuh memang benar-benar menyenangkan…"

"Uh, oh? Ja-jadi ini bukan mimpi?"

**.**

**.**

**Impian Robin**

"Kalau saja Sanji tahu kau yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, dia pasti akan sangat gembira." Robin berkata sambil tersenyum menggoda Nami yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Sepertinya salah satu impiannya telah menjadi kenyataan."

"Eeehhhhh?" Nami mengerutkan kening, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan temannya itu. "Apa yang sedang…"

"Aku bisa membayangkan Sanji berputar-putar saking senangnya, lalu menangis terharu dengan mata berbentuk hati." lanjut Robin lagi. "Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihat reaksinya."

"Apa sih maksudmu, aku sama sekali…" wajah Nami mulai memanas. Padahal ia tahu betul apa yang dikatakan Robin_. Apa Robin sedang menggodanya? _

"Aku juga ingin sekali berpindah tubuh." Robin menghela napas dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh siapapun. "Aku ingin sekali menggunakan _nipple lights_ Franky, atau berjalan-jalan dengan tubuh imut Chopper, punya hidung sepanjang Usopp, atau memakai _Gomu-gomu no Hana_…"

Nami menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas tanah bersalju yang keras. "_Gomu-gomu no Hana_?"

"Dan aku juga mau tahu ukuran tuan samurai~"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

**.**

**.**

**Liontin  
**

Dengan kesal Nami menendang batuan es kecil di hadapannya, lalu dimasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah saku Sanji. Sudahlah, semua akan berakhir saat ia bertemu dengan Sanji nanti. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali.

Ada sesuatu di dalam saku kemeja kanan yang agak menyembul keluar. Nami menjadi penasaran dan tanpa ragu dirabanya saku dalamnya, berharap bisa menemukan barang menarik yang mungkin saja laku dijual. _Sanji pasti tidak akan keberatan_, pikirnya santai, dia hanya tinggal tersenyum manis seperti biasanya saja.

_SREEETT_

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah liontin perak kecil yang sangat cantik. Nami langsung terpesona melihat benda itu, lalu perlahan membuka isinya. Tidak mudah rupanya membuka isi dalam liontin itu. Dibukanya liontin itu secara paksa, namun masih juga tidak bisa terbuka. _Apa ada semacam kombinasi rahasia atau mantera di liontin ini? Kenapa sulit sekali dibuka, sih? _

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Usopp penasaran sambil mendekati Nami yang sedang kerepotan. "Apa ada yang menarik? Apa yang berada di dalam tanganmu?"

"Ah, kebetulan!" Nami tersenyum senang. "Bisakah kau membuka liontin ini?"

"Berikan kepadaku." Usopp menerima liontin itu, lalu tanpa susah payah liontin itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Soal reparasi, benda termutakhir ataupun penemuan paling inovatif, Usopp memang jagonya. "Ini, memang itu sebenarnya apa…"

"Terima kasih, Usopp!" Nami berkata lalu pergi begitu saja dengan membawa liontin yang sudah terbuka itu, membiarkan Usopp menatapnya sambil terheran-heran.

"Hei, aku juga mau lihat! Hei! Nami! Nami!"

**.**

**.**

**Rahasia Sanji  
**

Kedua mata Nami terbelalak saat melihat isi liontin yang semula berasal dari saku Sanji. Ada sebuah foto yang terpajang dengan cantik di sana, lengkap dengan puisi segala. Itu fotonya yang tersenyum, lengkap dengan bikini oranye kesukaannya. _Apa-apaan sih Sanji, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya menaruh fotoku dan membuat puisi yang seperti ini…_

_**N**amamu selalu terukir di hatiku, mademoiselle yang kecantikannya dapat membuat langit runtuh dan matahari kehilangan sinarnya._

_**A**ku ingin sekali membelai parasmu, mengecup pipimu yang merona karena malu, dan meraba tubuhmu habis-habisan._

_**M**eskipun banyak sekali wanita lain yang kupikirkan dan terlintas dalam benakku, namun hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang selamanya tak pernah pudar dalam hatiku._

_**I**ngin sekali kau mengerti perasaanku, cinta yang selalu membara dan membakar dadaku dan selalu membuatku sulit bernapas._

"Sanji-kun…" Nami dapat merasakan wajahnya yang berubah merah, merasa sangat tersanjung dengan puisi dan foto yang berada di dalam liontin Sanji. Mungkin saja ia harus memberi pria itu sedikit kesempatan agar Sanji dapat menunjukkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. _Eh, sepertinya di saku celana masih ada… _

"APA-APAAN INI? DASAR PRIA BAJINGAN!" Nami melempar banyak sekali _liontin serupa_ yang mendadak ia temukan di saku celananya. Ia merasa nyaris saja telah memutuskan sesuatu yang mungkin saja dapat membuatnya sangat, sangat menyesal. "AWAS SAJA KAUUUU!"

**.**

**.**

**Rahasia Sanji II**

Usopp yang mengikuti Nami perlahan memungut leontin-leontin yang telah dihempaskan Nami dengan sangat kasar ke tengah tumpukan salju. Dengan ekspresi penasaran ia mulai membuka isi liontin-liontin itu satu persatu. Tak lama Usopp mendengus kecewa. "Apa sih, kupikir ini…"

"Ada apa?" Luffy berlari menghampiri Usopp. Kedua matanya langsung bersinar dahsyat ketika melihat foto-foto yang sangat menarik di sana. "WAAAHHHHHH! NIKMAT SEKALI!"

"Waduh, Luffy, masa kau mau menelan foto sih!"

Yang berada di dalam liontin-liontin itu tidak lain tidak bukan semua resep orisinal yang ditulis dan dikembangkan Sanji, lengkap dengan foto masakan jadi dan tanda tangan pria itu.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih telah membaca kisah yang satu ini. Komentar/flame jika sempat ya~!**


End file.
